Why I Hate Kevin Lucas
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Macy Misa makes a list of the ten things she "hates" about Kevin Lucas. Stella meddles and drama ensues. Kevin/Macy. COMPLETE, COMPLETE, COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: The List

Okay...I've had this sitting in my Kacy folder a few days now...the first chapter (if you can call it that) of Why I Hate Kevin Lucas. I changed it from my original format with the chapters being told in alternating POVs, and now it's one chapter per thing she hates about him, except this first one, because it's kind of a prologue. Kinda lame, I know, but it's easier for me to get in Macy's head. Because I'm a clumsy, crazed fangirl, not a teenage boy guitarist with awesome curly hair. Maybe the next story I think up will do the alternating POV.

Dedication: To Hey-Hayley, because we're awesome enough to have two PM chains going at once.

* * *

Why I hate Kevin Lucas:

1. His smile. It makes me act like Stella does when Joe smiles at her.

2. His laugh. It makes me laugh too. And I hate my laugh. It sounds like a goose honking.

3. I hate the way his eyes get all sparkly when he's talking about a new guitar he just got.

4. I hate the way he looks while he's playing guitar, like nothing else matters and he's just totally in the zone, like I am when I'm playing sports. He just looks so serious, and it weirds me out that Kevin Lucas can be serious.

5. I hate that after a concert, his hair's kinda damp from all the sweat and it sticks to his forehead and is curlier than usual.

5 b. I also hate that his cheeks are red and flushed and he's smiling that stupid smile of his.

6. I hate that he goes out of his way to make me feel better when I'm down. It makes me feel guilty because I've never really been there for him.

7. I hate that his hugs make me feel like nothing bad could ever happen to me as long as he doesn't let me go.

8. I hate that he knows me so well.

9. I hate that he puts his arm around my shoulders when we're watching movies, because then I can't concentrate on the movie.

10. I hate that he's so oblivious about my feelings.

***

I shut my notebook as the bell rang. No one would ever know about the list. Even though it said "Why I hate Kevin Lucas", anyone who read it would know that I was head over heels for him. And that would be bad. Because the chances of Kevin liking me back were slim to none. And if he did find out, he was such a nice guy that he'd hate to turn me down and the friendship that we'd fallen into surprisingly easily would be ruined, and I'm not so sure I could live with that. So I'd keep quiet about my crush on Kevin and hope Stella would never find out.

Of course, I should have known that when it comes to crushes, hidden feelings and her best friend, Stella Malone always finds out.

* * *

Next time: Stella Malone slightly meddles and Macy gets all Stella-like when Kevin goes ":D" at her.


	2. Reason 1: His Smile

Hello all, welcome to the first official chapter of Why I Hate Kevin Lucas (aka WIHKL). I think the end is a little ridiculous, but I'm dead tired right now, so deal with it.

Dedication: My little sister, who, while not having a FF account, loves to read my stories because they're cute.

* * *

I'm a tomboy, right? I hang out with lots of guys. I should be immune to their charms, and I usually am, but I'm a sucker for a great smile. And I'm a big sucker for Kevin's smile. All the Lucas boys have nice smiles, but Kevin's is…just so…wow. _Wow._

I know most fans would disagree because they think that Joe's smile is swoon-worthy or Nick's is so…actually, I don't know how to describe his smile. I haven't seen it enough. Yeah, I might be a little biased about the smile thing, considering that Kevin is my favorite JONAS and he's the guy I have a huge crush on, but when Kevin smiles, his face lights up in this totally adorable way and you can't help but smile back. Even if you're really angry with him.

Kevin's in my math class and one day, I was staring at the back of his head (he sits in front of me), and then the teacher called out,

"Macy, Kevin!"

What was she talking about?

"Hey, partner!" Kevin said, turning around.

What was _he _talking about?

"What are we doing?" I asked him.

"We're partners for that scale project. That one where you build a model of a house to scale?"

"Oh, okay. Cool."

"So, do you want to go to Hobby Lobby or something after school and get the stuff to make the house?

"O-okay. Is there anything she wants us to put in the house or anything? Any kind of guidelines for building it?"

Just then, Mrs. Zorca came around, passing out the papers for the project. We had to build a scale model of a house, no bigger than twenty-five hundred square feet but no less than fifteen hundred. If our house fit the requirements, we could use it as the model, but she'd prefer if we didn't.

"So, want to get the stuff this afternoon and come over to my house to start on it?"

"That sounds good."

***

Luckily, lacrosse practice was cancelled that day, so I met Kevin after the last bell and he drove us to Hobby Lobby. We bought thick foam board, one of those tri-folds for science projects, a hot glue gun, and a twenty-four inch ruler. We spent a lot of the late afternoon and early evening coming up with floor plans and a scale to use. We had to have certain things in the house like bathrooms, bedrooms and a kitchen, but after that, we could have anything we wanted. Kevin wanted to put in a recording studio and I wanted an indoor basketball court. Kevin gave me a look and asked,

"Extravagant much?"

"Said the rockstar with an at-home recording studio and a revolving guitar rack."

"Touché."

A few minutes later, I set down the pencil I had been using to calculate the scale.

"I think we've done enough for tonight; I can come back tomorrow and we can draw the scaled version on the foam board and start setting up the cardboard walls or whatever."

"That sounds fine with me; do you need a ride home?" Kevin asked.

"Um…yeah, a ride home would be great."

***

We spent most of that week at his house, setting up the walls of the house and goofing off. Mainly goofing off. We finally finished it after a few more meetings and it looked incredible. We had put some little dollhouse accessories in it and even added a second floor.

So when I got a call at ten o' clock pm the night before the project was due and it was a very flustered Kevin, I was concerned.

"Macy! I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I was just moving the house and…"

There was a long silence.

"Kevin? What happened?"

"Ibroketheproject!"

"No," I whispered in shock. I felt sick to my stomach and thought I might just cry.

"It's okay, though. There were plenty of leftover supplies so I'm working on it now. But I need your help…can you come over and draw the floor plan again? Please?"

He sounded so desperate that I couldn't say no. Besides, my grade was resting on this project as well.

I got to his house in about fifteen minutes and knocked on the door.

"Macy!" Kevin exclaimed when he opened it, "Thank God you're here!"

"Just tell me how we're going to fix this," I said.

"Well, I know you have all the scaling stuff, so if you could just tell me the numbers, we can cut the pieces and glue them down."

"Sounds great," I sighed. I was really angry. At the moment, Kevin was not Kevin of JONAS or Kevin Lucas, my crush. He was Kevin, my stupid-ass partner for a project that he destroyed.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Honestly, yes."

"I am really, really sorry about it Mace. I don't know what happened. One minute it was fine, the next, it fell face-down and…well, you see."

He looked so sad and worried that I felt some of my anger melt away.

"It's okay, Kev. It was an accident. I forgive you. I have the plans, we can be done in a couple of hours if we're lucky," I said.

Okay, so I told a bit of a lie. I was on the way to forgiving him, but he still had a lot of work to do to make up for this unfortunate twist of fate.

"You forgive me?" Kevin asked in shock.

I nodded.

He gave me a hug so hard, that I just about fell out of the chair I had just sat down in. He pulled back and gave me a huge smile.

That did it. I didn't care that I'd be up 'til way past midnight working on this thing; Kevin's smile was so incredible that he could've told me he was quitting the band to become a Buddhist monk and I would have been okay with it.

As it was, he was giving me that smile and my mind went blank.

"T-t-that long wall is supposed to be…" I looked over at my notes, "fifteen miles-inches. Inches. Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

He smiled again and I almost cut myself with the scissors.

Damn him.

***

It was one-thirty two AM and we had just finished the house. I had called my mom back around eleven to tell her I was working on a project at a friend's house, that it was an emergency and that I'd be back later. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas seemed to be okay with me staying over so late, especially when they realized it was a school thing. I was so tired that I was tempted to just fall asleep at the Lucases' kitchen table, but Kevin offered me one of his bunks. I turned that offer down immediately. Even though I would have loved to accept it. I told him I should just go home, but he shot that down quickly with a "not in your condition."

"It's not like I'm drunk," I shot back.

"Yeah, but staying awake for long periods of time and then driving is basically akin to drunk driving."

Wow. Either Kevin was really articulate at this time of night or I was imagining things. Whatever. It worked.

"Fine, I'll call my mom and tell her I spending the night here. I'll just wake up early and go get a uniform from home before going to school."

Kevin smiled at me again and I went all dreamy and kind of like Stella does when Joe smiles at her. I was pathetic. And I was spending the night at his house.

Oh. My. Jonas.


	3. Reason 2: His Laugh

This picks up where the last chapter left off. Macy's spending the night at the firehouse…And Stella will start her meddling.

Dedication: xovickixo because of her awesome reviews. Srsly.

I do not own JONAS…however, my hair will act like Macy's in the morning…and I have an insane laugh. It sounds like a hyena crossbred with a chimp. And it has asthma. xD

* * *

Being rather sleepy, Kevin led me up the stairs, holding my hand. I don't think he was really aware of the hand holding thing, but I wasn't going to bring attention to it if it meant he'd let go. Joe and Nick were already asleep, and Kevin tossed me a shirt and pajama pants saying that I could pick which bunk I wanted while he got ready for bed. He came back after a few minutes and then I got as ready for bed as I could. I was a little grossed out that I wasn't able to brush my teeth, but oh well.

I came back to the bedroom and climbed into the middle bunk.

"Good night, Kevin," I murmured sleepily.

"Sweet dreams, Mace," he mumbled back.

***

I was vaguely aware of someone shaking my shoulder, ordering me to get up.

"Mace, come on. We have an hour to get to school, and you still need to go home and get your stuff," said Kevin.

Wait, Kevin?

Oh. Yeah.

I was still so tired that I just curled up in a ball, swatting him away with my hand as I mumbled,

"No…bed too warm…Macy still sleepy…"

"Macy, I will…get you tickets and backstage passes to every future JONAS concert I can, as long as you get up right now," Kevin said, attempting to pull the covers off of me.

I fought him for the covers, and won, but then he said,

"Macy, I'm getting you out of those clothes one way or another!"

That woke me up. Did he seriously just say that? I stared at him in shock. He blushed profusely.

"I-I-I meant bed. Instead of clothes. I don't know what made me say clothes…"

"Uh-mmm…I…eh…?"

"Are you always this articulate in the morning?" Kevin asked.

"Only when a guy says something that's been saturated in innuendo," I replied. I hopped out of the bunk, but not being used to a bed so high, I stumbled and fell into Kevin. He stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance and I was suddenly very aware of the fact that we both had our arms wrapped around each other and our faces were pretty close.

"I just want you to know, Mace…I'm really sorry about the project, but I'm happy that you forgave me for being an idiot. And I'm happy that you stuck it out with me until it was done."

"Well, I'm glad that you told me about it instead of just trying to fix it on your own."

We stared at each other for a few seconds but a voice broke the silence,

"Hey, Kevin!" Joe called out, "Did you wake your Sleeping Beauty up yet? Because if you haven't, I got a few ideas on how to…"

"Joe, shut up!" Kevin yelled back, flushing a little. He looked back at me, "Sorry about Joe…he's…immature."

"What was your first clue?" I said smiling. Kevin looked really cute when he was embarrassed.

"I've been living with him for most of my life. I think I always knew he was immature. Anyway…we should get ready for school."

I ran a hand through my hair, looking up at Kevin when he laughed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your…hair…it's funny-looking."

"So's yours," I shot back. He was already in his uniform, but he hadn't fixed his hair yet. There was this one curl that hung just so in the middle of his forehead and the rest of his hair was this ridiculously poofy puffball of curls. It was adorable. I hated that he was this cute first thing in the morning. It wasn't fair.

He looked at me a moment, smiled dangerously and said,

"Race you to the bathroom mirror?"

"You're on."

We both tried to roughly shove each other out of the way as we ran to the bathroom, but I won out. We looked in the mirror, inspecting our hair, and busted out laughing. My hair was sticking up in the back, and that one short piece of hair that framed the right side of my face had flipped out while the rest flipped under. We both calmed down a bit, but Kevin caught my eye and we burst into hysterics again. Kevin's laugh was this noise that was somewhat like an evil cackle, balanced with that hearty, deep laugh that only truly awesome guys have. The cackle though…that's what caused me to go from regular girly giggle to the honking goose laugh. The one that causes people to either laugh harder _at me_ or stop laughing entirely and back away from me because I sound scary.

Kevin didn't do either of those things. He wrapped me in a loose hug and through his laughter forced out,

"I'm not the only person to have a weird laugh. Thank god," he snuggled into my neck a bit, but let go as we heard Nick and Joe coming up the stairs.

We quickly ran down to the car and Kevin took off for my house. I changed into the first uiform I found, grabbed my school bag and took off again. I was expecting Kevin to go straight to school, but was surprised when he turned into Hazel's Coffee and got out of the car. I followed, and was surprised when he said to pick anything off the menu.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, Mace. Seriously."

"Um…vanilla latte and cran-orange muffin," I said softly.

"You want anything else?" he asked as he noticed me looking at the huge plate of brownies in the case.

"No, the latte and muffin are fine," I said.

The woman behind the counter was looking at us expectantly.

"Blueberry muffin and regular coffee please. And one of those brownies."

"Kevin, I di-"

"Macy."

All he said was my name, but I recognized how he said my name. He wanted to give me something and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine, but you better eat part of the brownie."

"I was hoping you'd ask me to."

***

When we got to school, Stella immediately cornered me by my locker.

"Macy! Why didn't you tell me you spent the night at Kevin's?"

Several people turned to look at us, and my face flushed bright red.

"Geez, Stells. Think you could have said that _any _louder?"

"Sorry. But why didn't you tell me?"

"Kevin broke that project we'd been working on late last night. He called me to help him out while he fixed it. We finished at like, two AM and he refused to let me walk home or call my mom and wake her up."

"Why didn't he just drive you home?"

"I-I don't know…hmm…"

"Maybe he likes you?" Stella asked. I blushed again, why on earth would Kevin like me? I asked her that, but she just gave me that knowing look.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you look at him. That's more than just fangirl admiration in your voice when you talk to him. Don't try to deny it. I can tell; remember my Stella Senses?"

I growled at her, chugging the last of my latte and stuffing the end of the muffin in my mouth.

"Fine, I like him. Okay?"

"Hey, Macy," Kevin said, coming up behind me, "Who do you like?"

Oh, crap. _Crap._

"Van Dyke," said Stella smoothly. I gave her a death glare, but she returned it.

"You…like…Van Dyke?" he sounded confused…and maybe a little…hurt?

I didn't have time to dwell on it though, as Stella led me away from my locker, leaving Kevin there scratching his head, a dumbfounded look on his face.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!! I had to do this…It'll be awesome.

I thought of another reason Macy would hate Kevin…he wears those ridiculously tight pants and jeans all the time…although that might be more of a reason to hate Stella…hehehe. I'm working tight pants into an upcoming chapter. I swear.


	4. Reason 3: Sparkly Guitar Eyes

Chapter 3!

So, Kevin is under the impression that Macy likes Van Dyke and seems to be (yeah, you guessed it) jealous. This is all part of the evil Stella Malone's plan to meddle. So Kevin's going to be talking about a guitar…and getting eye sparkles that distract Macy. I'm really mean, aren't I?

I seem to remember writing a pinky swear between Kevin and Macy, but I can't remember if I posted that story or not. Plus, it just seems like such a Kevin/Macy thing to do that I couldn't help it.

Dedication: To my untold fairy-tale because she says she'll explode when I write the chapter with angry, jealous Kevin wearing tight jeans and I want to do something nice for her before that happens. xD

* * *

After we turned in our project in math class, Kevin whipped around and asked,

"So, you really like Van Dyke?"

After forcing out a few strangled syllables, I found my voice,

"Why do you want to know? Jealous?" I said with a small smile.

"No," he said, his voice more than a little unconvincing. I thought his voice would get high, but maybe he's getting better at the lying thing. This can't be good. "He's totally head over heels for Stella; I don't think I've seen him look at another girl since he discovered her."

"Oh, so you don't think I can steal a guy's attention away from another girl?"

Kevin at least had the grace to look a bit embarrassed.

"That's not what I meant, Mace."

"What did you mean?"

"Is that really important?"

"I'd like to know."

He lowered his voice, causing me to lean forward close to him in order to hear him.

"I meant…I don't want to see you get hurt. And…yeah. I'm a little jealous. Stella jumps at the chance to hang out with Van Dyke-I don't want you to start doing that too."

"Kevin, I've known Van Dyke for years now. We're really good friends. I don't forsake my old friends-like Van Dyke for my new friends-like you and your brothers. Or vice versa. Rest assured, I will never blow you off to hang out with Van Dyke."

***

At lunch I was sitting with Stella, Kevin, Joe and Nick when Van Dyke came up. Joe scooted closer to Stella but he didn't need to worry. Van Dyke was there to talk to me.

About a team practice.

I ignored the joyous look of "I told you so" I received from Kevin when Van Dyke turned from me to Stella and asked her out. Again.

Okay, so Joe had something to worry about.

I stuck my tongue out at Kevin and threw my wadded-up napkin at him. He threw it back, and flicked a pea at me.

We were _so_ mature. Being with him let me act like a little kid again. No wonder I was so infatuated with him.

***

After school, before practice started for me, I was standing around talking to Stella and the boys. Kevin was talking about this new guitar he got-a Gibson Epiphone 1962 Wilshire guitar. Electric. Bright white. He had Nick's "in love" look on his face; soft, dreamy smile and his eyes were doing that sparkly thing. I was standing there wondering if he had ever looked like that while talking about a girl. Maria? A bit, but never with the eye sparkles. Anya? I never actually noticed. I was a little busy trying to find the undercover paparazzi.

No, I was pretty sure the only time he got that look was with a guitar. At least, I could only hope.

"Want to come over and see it?" Kevin's voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Hm?" I asked.

"My guitar. Want to see it before the concert Friday?"

"I can't, Kevin. I have practice in ten minutes. I promise I'll come see it tomorrow after school."

"Pinky promise?" he said.

I smiled, linking his pinky with mine,

"Of course."

***

The next day, Kevin practically dragged me away from Van Dyke after school. Kevin had grabbed my hand and we were running down the hall.

"What are we doing, Kevin?" I asked, tripping over my feet as I tried to keep up with him.

"We're going to my house. I want you to see Betsy."

"Betsy?"

"My new guitar."

"Oh."

When we got to the firehouse, Kevin led me up the stairs to his guitar rack. He showed me Betsy and started playing it. Lovebug. Probably my favorite JONAS song. Mainly because of the rockin' guitar solo of Kevin's. I practically died when I saw them perform it in concert.

I was staring shamelessly at Kevin as he finished the song. He looked up from his guitar,

"Well?" he asked.

"The guitar's gorgeous. And it sounds fantastic."

"You want to play it?" he asked, offering it to me.

"I-I-I…I only know a few chords. You know that."

"Oh, come on, Macy. Just try it." He passed me the guitar and I attempted to play the first few bars of Lovebug. I flubbed a few chords in a row, and looked up. Kevin was staring at me with the guitar eyes. I wasn't sure if the guitar eyes were for me or because he was staring at someone playing his guitar.

"Kevin?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head and looked at me. His eyes were still sparkling but in a different way from the guitar sparkles. I couldn't put my finger on what exactly was different about it, but I just knew it was.

"Yeah, Mace?"

"I don't like Van Dyke."

* * *

Oooooooh! Intrigue, right? Jealous Kevin wearing tight jeans and probably a leather jacket will appear in the next chapter or two. I just couldn't fit him in this one. Stella will be back to her meddling ways as well.

Happy Thanksgiving to the Americans. Happy Thursday to the non-Americans. I made fabulous cornbread dressing and the turkey was a delicious golden brown color and tasted fantastic too. Oh! And I saw a huge hawk hanging out in one of the trees in my backyard. It was gorgeous.

Review!

Oh, and you can see the guitar on my profile.


	5. Reason 4: Serious Kevin

Van Dyke's a jerk in this! Lmao. But the first part of the concert scene occurs in this. Kevin's all hot and wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket. Reason #4 doesn't really make its appearance until the very end. But I love the description I wrote of Macy at the concert. You'll know what I mean when you get to it. This is the longest chapter I've posted for this, and, I'm almost halfway done with this fic.

Dedication: To sister101 because she likes Ryelsi and Kacy. Also for Sandalaris because she agrees with me about Kevin needing to take pictures shirtless. And they are both the nine kinds of awesome.

Reason #4: Kevin shredding on the guitar all serious-like weirds Macy out.

* * *

"You don't like Van Dyke?" Kevin said slowly, like it was a foreign language.

"No, I don't."

"So, why'd Stella say that you did?"

"Because she's attempting to meddle in my love life."

"Your nonexistent one, you mean?" Kevin said, smiling.

"Hey! Your love life sucks just as bad as mine."

"Okay, fair point. Let's stop talking about our pathetic love lives. It'll make me depressed."

"We can't have a depressed Kevin Lucas!" I said in a fake-shocked tone, "That's just not allowed. Whatever shall we do to make depressed Kevin happy?"

"For starters, you could give me back my guitar so I can play some more music for you."

"That works really well for both of us then," I said, shyly handing him back his guitar. Our fingers brushed each others' and I felt myself blushing slightly as he began playing the guitar again.

***

Friday morning I was at my locker. Van Dyke was talking to me about something. I wasn't really paying that close of attention because Stella had given the boys new uniforms that morning and I was staring at Kevin's tightly-khakied backside as he dug around in his locker. All of a sudden Van Dyke pulled out a pair of tickets.

"So, you want to go?" he asked.

"Go where?" I asked, turning my attention back to the guy in front of me.

"Basketball game. Tonight."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Kevin came out of nowhere, threw his arm around my shoulders, and said,

"Sorry, Van Dyke, she already has plans with me for tonight. JONAS concert, you know."

"Well, if it's a concert, it's not really plans with you specifically, is it? It's actually plans with you, your brothers and a few thousand of your screaming fans," said Van Dyke with a smirk.

Kevin shot a glare at Van Dyke and said scathingly,

"She hasn't missed a concert yet, and she's sure as hell not going to miss tonight's for a basketball game."

"How do you know that?"

Kevin and Van Dyke looked about ready to pummel each other. I was pretty sure that Kevin couldn't take Van Dyke on his own. I mean, Kevin's no wuss…but, Van Dyke's on the football team.

"Boys, calm down. Van Dyke, I'm sorry, but I am going to the concert. Maybe next time, okay?" I asked, pushing myself between the two of them.

"Okay, Macy," Van Dyke said quietly.

"You two usually get on pretty well; for my sake, can you try to do that?"

"Sure," they said in unison, shaking hands and apologizing. I walked off with Kevin after saying goodbye to Van Dyke.

As soon as I didn't see anyone around, I spun on Kevin.

"Okay, _what_ exactly is your problem with Van Dyke today? It's not like you to get jealous. It's like Joe, but it's not like you."

"I saw Van Dyke and Stella talking in the atrium earlier today. They looked…cozy…and then I saw him pull the tickets out and hand them to her. She smiled and handed them back…then when I saw him show you the tickets…" he sighed heavily, "I'm jealous, but the reason I was mad was because I don't like the way he's messing with the both of you."

"Kevin, thank you for being concerned...but I think Stella's meddling with Van Dyke in my love life…I highly doubt she's going to try dating him again unless Joe does something stupid. I'll go deal with her, okay?" my voice had gone steely and Kevin looked a little scared. I was sending a text to Stella, debating on whether or not to yell at her in public or through a text. "Oh, and Kevin? Don't mention this to _anyone._ I know how you are about keeping secrets. And everyone knows about the lying thing."

"Yeah, I'm kind of hopeless at being sneaky, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Durr. Your brothers aren't bad, but you've always been my favorite," I looked up from my phone, embarrassed that I had let that slip.

***

Kevin refused to let go of the fact that I had told him he was my favorite that entire day. Finally, I told him that if he didn't drop it, I would find Van Dyke and take him up on his basketball game offer.

"Are you serious?" he asked me.

"Maybe."

"Really?!"

"Kevin," I said in an attempt to calm him down, "No. Okay? It was a Lakers/Knicks game. I hate the Lakers and I don't care much for the Knicks. Even if there wasn't a concert tonight, I still would have said no."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because it's my middle name."

I cocked a brow at him.

"Kevin, you do know that I am the president of the JONAS fan club, right? I know quite possibly everything about you that you know as well as some things about yourself that you don't know."

"Macy, you do know that was a joke, right?"

We stared at each other for a second, each of us trying not to crack first. And then Stella came along. Ranting at a non-present Joe.

Thank you, Stella for ruining the moment. You might be my best friend and all, but really. Do I interrupt yours and Joe's moments?

"Why does he insist on eating like a pig? In the clothes I spend hours making? He should know by now not to!" Stella yelled in exasperation, leaning against the bank of lockers next to Kevin and me. She looked up at Kevin and me suddenly, "Oh, did I interrupt something?" she asked innocently.

"A staring contest. I was winning," said Kevin with a smirk.

As if!" I snorted.

"You wish!" Kevin shot back, "Unfortunately I have to go." He gave me a wink and sauntered off.

In the impossibly tight khakis.

"I hate you Stella Malone," I said as I threw my books in my locker.

"Me? Why?"

"One, you told Kevin I liked Van Dyke, two, you told Van Dyke to ask me out, three, you got Kevin and Van Dyke mad at each other and four, you always put Kevin in those tight pants!"

"Whoa, Macy, calm down. I'm sorry about the Van Dyke fiasco. I was just trying to help get you and Kevin together. He really likes you, you know."

"Kevin…likes…me?"

"Yeah, for a few months now."

"Why?"

"He said something about you while I was doing his fitting and Joe and Nick went all evil on him and his voice did that freaky high thing because he said he didn't like you and that basically confirmed it. But I, being the best friend of the century, wasn't about to let even a longtime friend start dating another one of my friends because said longtime friend is a guy and guys are stupid sometimes. I asked him why he liked you and he said, 'I don't know. There are too many things. I like her smile and the way her hair smells and that she's always excited to see me-us. Always excited to see us.' Plus, he was completely red in the face when he said the last part. He likes you Mace."

"If he likes me, why hasn't he admitted it?"

"Same reason Joe hasn't admitted he likes me. He's scared. That's why I was pushing Van Dyke on you. I figured that if Kevin realized he had competition it'd motivate him to make a move."

"Yeah, make a move to sock Van Dyke," I muttered sarcastically.

"See, that's progress!" Stella said excitedly.

"Stella, chica, I don't like guys that do that. I hang out with jocks all day long. I just want one guy who's goofy and sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly."

"That's Kevin!"

"Yeah, I know, but you made him like…Hulk Kevin."

I fell silent for a moment, imaging a giant, green, angry, muscle-bound Kevin running around shirtless. Nice. Weird, but nice.

***

At the concert that night, I really, really hated Stella. Kevin was wearing jeans that hugged his body like a second skin. They were deliciously tight and faded and molded in all the right places. Add a leather jacket and an epic powerslide during one of his solos and I was a quivering mass of fangirl Jell-O.

Screaming at the top of her lungs.

And then, he was on the right side of the stage, the side I was facing, playing his heart out like his life depended on it. I had been to plenty of concerts, but this was the closest I'd been yet. To see Kevin playing like that, like there was nothing else in the world, like the screaming fans surrounding him weren't there, was just…weird. He had this look of seriousness on his face-not the same seriousness that Nick had-a completely Kevin-like seriousness. It was strange to see normally goofy, oddball Kevin acting completely unlike himself.

They finished the last song, thanked everyone for coming, and it was over. But not for me. Because I had a backstage pass.

* * *

Sweaty Kevin with red cheeks and curlier-than-usual hair is next. And yes, he'll still be wearing the leather jacket and tight jeans. What kind of writer do you think I am? Lol.


	6. Reason 5: PostConcert Kevin

Wow, another chapter already? Dayum, I'm good. xD

Okay, here goes chapter five. It's a little…sensual? I enjoyed writing it though.

Sandalaris asked if we were going to see a shirtless Kevin in this chapter. Since she asked for it…here it is. Imagining him shirtless was really quite fun. In fact, I'm still imagining him shirtless. It's a very nice image.

Oh, and I don't own JONAS. I wish I owned a shirtless Kevin. You have no idea how happy that would make me.

* * *

I was waved backstage and greeted by Stella.

"The boys are in the green room, come on."

I hadn't seen Kevin since he took off at school and found out right afterward that he was totally into me, so I was a little nervous. When I finally saw Kevin- still wearing those jeans and that leather jacket- I had to catch my breath. His cheeks were red and flushed and his curls were plastered to his forehead and he was sweaty and a little out of breath and he was smiling and he looked _beautiful. _

"Hey, Kevin," I said softly as he walked up to me. I was looking down at my shoes, scared to look at him.

"Hey, Mace," he said, just as softly, before wrapping me in a slightly sweaty hug. "Sorry about the sweat," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm an athlete, Kevin. A damn good one at that. Where would I be if I was scared of a little sweat?"

"Good point."

We were still hugging each other, oblivious to the flurry of activity around us. Stella tapped on his shoulder,

"Kevin, you need to put on something else so I can clean your concert clothes, okay?"

He pulled away from the hug, giving me a small smile,

"Sure Stells, where are my other clothes?"

Stella pointed to a rack in the corner of the room and walked out, leaving me alone with Kevin. He went over to the rack, picking out a random shirt. He unzipped the leather jacket, shrugging it off his shoulders and letting it slide down his arms, before he tossed it onto the rack. Then…he took off the t-shirt he was wearing under the jacket.

His back was to me and what a very nice back it was. I assume I made some kind of startled gasping sound because Kevin turned around as he was about to pull the other shirt over his head and his eyes locked with mine. I attempted to keep my eyes trained on his face, but the knowledge that he was shirtless was too great a temptation. My eyes traveled down from his face to his chest. He looked good. He looked _really _good. He was a bit on the pale side, but not pasty like Edward Cullen-which is disgusting. He wasn't overly muscular, like a lot of the guys I know, but he wasn't bony either. He was that perfect mix of built and skinny geek that I found incredibly sexy. His chest and abs were impressive. Like really impressive. Like Michelangelo's David impressive. Like better-than-most-of-the-guys-on-the-swim-team impressive. He had a fair amount of hair that started right below the hollow of his throat and traveled down into the waistband of his jeans that were hung dangerously low on his hips.

It might just be me, but a little chest hair is probably a good thing. Otherwise I'd always be wondering if he got his chest waxed or something…that would be nasty.

I know, I'm weird.

"Macy?" Kevin said sheepishly, somewhat distracting me from my thoughts, "Macy? Mace? You okay?"

He took a few steps toward me, waving his hand in front of my face. I was still staring at his chest. It was an incredible chest. If ever there was a doubt in my mind concerning the existence of god, it was wiped from my mind. There had to be a god in order for this perfect specimen of male beauty to be standing shirtless in front of me. I forced my eyes up to his face, surprised to see him blushing furiously. I opened my mouth to say something but-

"Kevin! Where are you? Macy might be our Number One Super Fan, but we do have other fans with backstage passes, and I'm sure they want to see you as much as they want to see me and Nick!" yelled Joe, barging into the green room. Kevin and I jumped apart and he quickly put on the shirt, obstructing my view of his chest. I really hated Joe all of a sudden. And then I really, really hated him when he shouted,

"Hey, Kevin, dude! Way to go! You got Macy to notice you!" I was mainly hating on Joe for saying that because Kevin started freaking out and ran off. He put on a shirt first though.

I gave Joe a hard glare and whipped around, determined to find Stella. When I did, she dragged me into a dressing room and pelted me with questions,

"What happened? Did you kiss? Are you going out now? Is he your boyfriend?"

"He took his shirt off and I freaked out. No. No. No."

"So me leaving you two alone did nothing?"

"No, you not distracting Joe caused nothing to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he burst in the room when Kevin and I were alone together. Something could have happened, but you know Joe. He has this built-in radar that allows him to detect moments and then he interrupts them. He totally embarrassed Kevin and made him run off."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," Stella said, giving me a hug, "I'll kill Joe after the meet and greet if you want."

"Naw…I'll just hit him with some sports equipment on Monday."

"Want to go in now?"

"Yeah, why not? Besides, it's always fun to see the boys interact with the little fans."

"Yeah, I never know who's cuter: the boys or the fans."

We started giggling uncontrollably and Joe and Kevin poked their heads outside the door,

"Girls, are you planning on coming in anytime soon?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, we want our two best girls in there with us," added Kevin.

"_Our?"_ repeated Stella with a dangerous smirk.

"Yeah, our," Kevin said, "You call us 'your boys' so we get to call you 'our girls'."

Stella and I exchanged a look.

_I like the sound of that, _we said with our eyes.

***

"So, movie night next Friday?" Joe asked as the last smiling, giggly, giddy twelve-year old walked out the door with her mom, holding a huge "I 3 JONAS!".

"Sure," Stella and I said simultaneously. We had been sitting around for the better part of a couple of hours as Kevin, Joe and Nick signed autographs and took pictures. I was about to pass out, but Kevin shook me awake.

"Come on, Mace. We'll drop you off in the limo. But you got to get up now."

I sleepily grabbed Kevin's arm, pulling him onto the couch,

"I don't want to. This is comfy," I said as I leaned into him.

"Ma-ace," he whined, "Don't you have a game tomorrow afternoon? You should really go home and get some rest."

"Fine…" I muttered. I got up and found my purse and then Kevin walked with me, his arm around my shoulders, out the back door to the limo that was waiting for us.

* * *

Okay, so next time Macy loses her game and she really upset. Kevin goes and does something over-the-top and vaguely romantic to help her feel better. But what does he do? I'm at a total loss here. My first thought was Italian food…but that's not over the top. Unless he orders everything off the menu…but that doesn't seem romantic…urghhhh.

The whole part with Kevin standing shirtless in front of her is shamelessly taken from my story where I went on tour with the JB. Except I was ogling Kevin's chest then, not Macy. I still get to ogle it in my mind though, so it's okay.


	7. Reason 6: Comforting Kevin

Special thanks to Hey-Hayley, sister101, potter8, and Sandalaris. They all came up inspired ideas for Kevin to do to make Macy feel better. I used Sandalaris' because the animal thing was just so cute when I played it in my head.

Also, in addition to Sandalaris, potter8 also mentioned shirtless Kevin in her review of chapter five.

* * *

I woke up just before noon for the game in a few hours. I was pumped. Lacrosse had always been my favorite. And, Kevin was supposed to be coming to the game. I was a little nervous that he would be there, but I just clasped the chain of my "#1" charm around my neck and hoped for the best.

***

My best sucked. We lost the game. The other team played dirty, but in such a sneaky way that it was impossible for anyone but the players to tell. I saw Kevin waiting for me at the end of the field; I gave him a half-hearted wave and a weak smile before I went to drown my sorrows in the showers. The hot water and my rosemary and citrus shampoo helped lift my mood a little, as well as the hug I got from Kevin when I stepped out of the locker room.

"Sorry about the game," he said softly, "I know how much it meant to you."

"You win some, you lose some," I shrugged.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked. I nodded and after a ten minute walk, made it to my front door.

We had been talking fairly easily since we left the lacrosse field, but now standing at my door, it felt like the really awkward end of a date.

"So…want to hang out tomorrow? Go to the park or something? I could bring food."

"That sounds really good actually," I said, turning to go.

"Hey, Mace? What's your favorite animal?"

"What a time to ask that, Kevin," I said with a hint of a smile.

"Oh, come on, it could prove to be important."

"Stop wheedling me."

"Stop being difficult."

"I like being difficult."

"I like it when you're difficult," he said, leaning towards me.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said in a low voice.

"Then you'll like this," I said, quickly ducking inside the house and shutting the door.

"_Macy!"_ I heard Kevin yell.

I pulled my phone out and sent him a quick text.

_I like horses. –Little Miss Difficult_

Not even a minute later, I got a reply.

_Thank you. See you around noon tomorrow?_

I replied,

_Sure. Sounds good. _

***

Even though I was excited to be spending tomorrow with Kevin, I was still upset about losing the game. I took a long, hot bath, put on my ratty old sweats and t-shirt, climbed into bed with a pint of Ben & Jerry's and watched Ever After and The Princess Bride. I texted Stella some, and felt a little better after a few hours.

When I woke up the next day, I had a text from Kevin,

_Wear jeans today. You'll thank me later._

Totally confused, but taking his advice, I found my favorite pair of jeans and threw them on, along with an HMA hockey shirt. I put on a little bit of makeup, looked at myself in the mirror and spritzed a dab of perfume on, just in case we were going to be sitting next to each other or something.

Soon there was a knock on my door and I ran to answer it. Kevin was standing there in another pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt. He smiled at me and said,

"Ready for your surprise?"

"surprise?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd need something to cheer you up after yesterday."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, part of your surprise is a picnic…"

"Part?"

"Yeah, part."

"There are multiple parts to the surprise?"

"Yeah."

"What's the other part?" I said excitedly as he opened the car door for me.

"You'll see," he said with an excited smile.

We got to the park and he lifted a picnic basket out of the trunk.

"Come on, but close your eyes, okay? No peeking."

"But how do I know that I'm not going to fall or anything?" I asked, blinking up at him.

"Macy, I'm not going to let you fall, okay? But if for some reason you do, I'll be there to catch you, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise," he answered, linking his finger with mine. "Now, you take the basket so I can guide you, okay?"

"Okay," he handed me the basket, his fingers brushing against mine as he did so. He came up behind me, holding my shoulders. He was breathing lightly against my neck as he walked me carefully through the park, occasionally telling me to step up or down, duck a branch or turn left or right.

"Okay, stop here," he said, taking the basket out of my hands, "Open your eyes."

I slowly blinked them open and saw the surprise…

A beautiful white and grey appaloosa horse was standing in a clearing, munching on a mouthful of hay.

"A-a-a horse? You got me a horse?" I asked breathlessly.

"I got you a horse for the day."

"You…got me…a horse…for the day?"

"Well, I mean, I could have bought one for you, but that would have been really expensive and I wasn't sure which horse you would have liked because there were like ten of them I could have picked from. And I-"

"Kevin," I said, putting a finger to his lips, "Renting a horse for the day is just fine. No one's done that for me before. And the horse is beautiful. Really. Appaloosas are my favorite. You did good, mister."

"Really?" he asked, a shy smile on his face.

"Absolutely," I confirmed, giving him a fierce hug. I pulled away from him after a while, smiled and said, "I can ride the horse, right?"

"Of course. That's why I told you to wear jeans. Just ask Doug for a leg up," Kevin said, pointing towards an older man in jeans and a cowboy shirt.

"Aw, is Kevin the cowboy too bashful to help little old me out?" I asked in a Southern accent.

Kevin blushed, but took my hand, leading me to the horse.

"Oh, by the way, her name's Dreamcatcher," he said as he ducked down and cupped his hands, which I stepped into and he lifted me up.

"Wow," I said softly, settling into the saddle, "This is…this is nice."

"What is?" Kevin asked, his hands resting on my knee.

"The view. I'm so tall from here. Not something I'm used to," I said with a laugh.

"Really? Let me check it out." With a nod from Doug, Kevin climbed on to the back of the horse. His arms went around my waist, and we were pressed against each other, my back to his chest. I could feel his breath on my neck again and I was feeling more than a little flustered.

"You're right," he breathed in a low whisper that made me blush furiously, "the view _is_ great."

"You can ride around the park if y'all want, just be careful," said Doug. I had quite forgotten he was there.

"It's been a while since I've ridden a horse, Macy. You sure you feel safe with me?"

In a moment of daring, I pulled his arms more closely around me,

"Now I feel safe," I said with a smirk. Kevin made a sputtering noise, but left his arms around me. He gave Dreamcatcher a kick and we rode off.

About an hour later, we came back. Kevin slipped off the horse first, then helped me down from her back. He was close enough to kiss, but I resisted the urge. Kevin didn't seem like the type of guy to appreciate a girl, even one he liked, planting one on him.

"Want to eat now?" he asked. I nodded, and we sat down on a blanket he had suddenly pulled from the basket.

"What'd you get?" I asked.

"Well…I called Stella up and asked her what foods you liked. I got a bunch of stuff from Italiano's. Fettuccine Alfredo, salad Caprese, those garlic knots, and that chocolate mousse cake. All the things Stella said you liked."

"Kevin…" I said softly, "You didn't have to go through all this trouble. Especially for me."

"It was no trouble. Once the owner heard it was for you, she was ecstatic. She told the cook to give me anything I asked for."

"Really?" I asked, taking the bottle of flavored water he was offering me. The owner was like an aunt to me, and to know that she had helped out with this outing made it all the more special.

"Yeah, she was really tough on me. 'Why are you doing all this for her? You better not hurt her, mister.' I told her I just wanted to make you happy after what happened the other day.

Blushing, I leaned over and kissed Kevin on the cheek. He blushed too and we quickly dug into our food, avoiding looking at each other.

"You used to ride, right?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah, but how'd you know that?" Kevin asked through a mouth full of bowtie pasta.

"Stella told me about that one home video. The one where you were roping the horse? She said you were really cute. Not that you're not cute now, because you are. But you were little boy cute then, and now you're teenage boy cute."

"Well, you're cute too," he said, this time with a mouth full of garlic roll, butter dripping down his chin.

I giggled, ducking my head.

"Kevin, you have butter on your chin," I said to him; I tapped my chin to point it out. He swiped at his chin, but missed.

"Oh, here," I sighed with a roll of my eyes. I leaned forward again, this time brushing my thumb across his chin. I accidentally grazed his lower lip and I bit back a gasp. His eyes locked with mine and we stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but was really only a couple of minutes.

_Oh, Lord, I sound like a romance novel. A really cheesy one. _

Kevin broke the silence first.

"How about that cake, huh?" he said, turning away from me and pulling the container out of the basket. The slice of chocolate cake, with dark and white chocolate mousse layered in between, lay on its side in the container, whipped cream and strawberries all around it.

"They only had one slice left when I got there...do you mind sharing?"

As if I'd object to sharing a piece of cake with Kevin. We ate the cake, saving the whipped cream and strawberries for last. After the cake was gone, we began a mad fight for the last strawberry. I speared it with my fork, sticking my tongue out at Kevin after I ate it. His response was to scoop some whipped cream from the bottom of the box and smear it across my cheek. I laughed, throwing my napkin at him. He quickly got up from his place on the ground and ran away from me. I chased after him, catching up soon afterward and tackled him, landing on his back.

"Never start a fight with me, Kev. You'll lose," I mumbled into his hair. He laughed, turning over and giving me an awkward hug.

"If you're always going to tackle me like that, I'll gladly start a fight with you."

* * *

Okay, so it got kinda cheesy and ridiculous there…but it's Kevin/Macy. I have a feeling they'd be cheesy. Anyways, Italiano's is my favorite Italian place back home with these huge garlic knots covered in butter and parmesan cheese. And their Alfredo is to die for. So's the chocolate mousse cake. Horses are my favorite animal and I would love for a guy (Kevin) to rent me one for the day. And get me a picnic with my favorite foods.


	8. Reason 7: Kevin Hugs

Ugh. So those two papers I was writing were awful. I downed like three Mountain Dew Voltages, two cans of Pringles, half a box of Cap'n Crunch, a package of M&M's and an entire bag of Pixie Stix. But I got them turned in on time and everything. xD

Now I have one more paper to write-that'll count as that class's final. If I write two pages a day starting tomorrow, I'll have it done in time. Good luck to anyone else dealing with finals. xD

Oh, and I'm a Doctor Who fan and my mind was blown upon watching "Silence in the Library." My roommate was laughing at me every time I said "OWWWWW!" I don't know why I mentioned that, but there it is. Don't tell me anything that happens past that episode because I haven't seen it yet.

Don't own JONAS. Do own school supplies with them on it, which got scattered on the floor in my dorm earlier this year, but no Kevin to hug me.

Reason #7: His hugs.

* * *

I laughed at Kevin, putting my head down next to his, marveling at how the curve of my face fit into his shoulder. He smelled wonderful. Like…Irish Spring and some kind of cologne that I couldn't identify and Tide. My hand brushed down his chest, and he caught it with his.

"Thanks for this, Kevin. I really appreciate it," I said softly as he pulled me a little closer. I was having a little trouble breathing because my face was inches from his and I could feel his body heat radiating off of him and he was holding me and damn it, he smelled fantastic.

"Don't worry about it Mace; you're my friend. You were feeling awful, and I just thought that maybe I could make you feel better. That's all."

"You made me feel infinitely better, Kev. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We stared up at the clouds for a while, but we soon noticed the sky was darkening. Kevin stood up, then helped me up. After we packed up the picnic stuff, Kevin took a hold of my hand as we left the park. His callused fingers brushed my knuckles and his thumb stroked mine gently.

It totally gave me goosebumps.

He opened the car door for me and walked me to the door when we arrived at my house. We stared at each other, and that awkward, end-of-date feeling I had experienced yesterday was there again.

"Night, Macy," Kevin said softly before bending his head toward me and kissing me on the cheek.

Wow.

_Wow._

That might have been a kiss on the cheek, but it stuck my feet to the ground. I put a hand to my cheek, trying to determine if it had actually taken place. I looked up at Kevin questioningly.

"Heh…yeah," he chuckled nervously. He took a step back from me, "Bye, Macy," Kevin said as he took off, stumbling over the uneven sidewalk.

I smiled softly as I watched him fumble for his keys, before I let myself into the house.

Too bad that good mood didn't last.

***

Monday morning, I was at my locker, angrily shoving books and sports equipment in it. I finally succeeded in getting the stuff I needed out and slammed my locker shut.

"Hey, Macy!" Kevin exclaimed from just out of my line of vision.

I jumped. High.

And dropped my stuff.

On Kevin's feet.

Damn it.

"I'm sorry," I shouted, panicking. I dropped to my knees, scrambling to pick my stuff up. Kevin followed suit, and we both reached for a folder.

And cracked heads.

Damn it, part two.

That, on top of everything else, caused me to burst into tears.

It wasn't that it was painful…it was just…I don't know.

Kevin pulled me into a hug. While we were still sitting on the floor of the hallway.

I was in Kevin's lap. With his arms around me.

"What's wrong, Mace?" he said softly in my ear. The words burst out of me, along with a flood of tears.

"I got in this fight with my mom last night. I want to go to this sports camp this summer and she wants me to stay here and go to summer school. Try to get some hours for college or something. I don't know. So this morning I tell my teammates that I'm not going to the sports camp and they accuse me of not being dedicated and then this guy on the basketball team starts hitting on me, and I tell him I'm not interested, but he kept pushing it, so I hit him with my hockey stick and a teacher saw, so now I have detention, even though the hockey team has a game this week and we need the extra practice time."

I had wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest while I was crying, and I was suddenly aware of Kevin lightly stroking my hair, murmuring "it's okay" in my ear. I pulled away from him, abruptly aware that we were in a slightly compromising position.

"Sorry about your shirt," I said, trying to worm my way out of his lap and brush my tears away at the same time. Kevin held me tighter though,

"I don't care about my shirt. I care about you. I fully intend on hugging you until you say you feel better, okay?"

"But what about class?"

"I don't care about class," he said through gritted teeth.

"But-"

"Macy, shut up and calm down, okay?" he said, exasperatedly as he pulled me back to him.

"Fi-ine," I sighed.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you'd object to being hugged by a member of JONAS," he said with a bit of a chuckle.

"I'm not objecting to being hugged by a member of JONAS. I'm objecting to being hugged by my friend Kevin because I don't want to make him late for class."

"Macy, I already told you I don't care if I miss class or not. I hate seeing you upset, so I'm going to hug you until you feel better. I insist."

"Well, if you insist…" I said, laying my head back on his shoulder. I inhaled the scent of his cologne and laundry detergent, tightening my hold on him.

Kevin continued stroking my hair, pressing me against him. I felt much better after I told him what was wrong, but I didn't want to let him go. I felt safe in his arms. It was a feeling of comfort that I had never really experienced. I mean, I had a feeling of comfort when I hugged my mom or Stella, but hugging Kevin was different. There was a promise of protection. Not the mom kind of protection and not the best friend kind of protection. It was…the boyfriend kind of protection. I think.

The first bell rang, indicating we had five minutes to get to class.

"Feel better, Mace?" Kevin murmured in my hair.

I nodded, not wanting to let him go.

"Good," he whispered, "I'm going to let you go now, okay?" I nodded again, and after he gave me one last quick hug, I gathered up the books that had lain forgotten while I had my crying jag.

We both stood up, oblivious to the stares we had been getting for the better part of the past ten minutes.

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" Kevin asked.

I nodded a third time and his face broke into a smile.

"Good," he said softly. And then he did something that threw me for a loop.

He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to my mouth before pulling back quickly and running off.

My feet stuck to the ground again. Like they had taken root in the tile floor of HMA. I would stand there forever, like a Macy tree. Oh yeah, and I dropped all my books again.

What the hell Kevin? What the _hell_? Are you magic? Is that why I can't seem to move after you kiss me?

"Hey, Mace. What's up?" Stella said, walking by.

"Kevin…Kevin…kissed me," I muttered, bending over to pick up my books again.

"WHAT?" Stella squawked.

"He kissed me, Stells. Just for a second. I didn't even have time to realize what was happening until it was over. But he kissed me," I sighed, leaning against the lockers with a dreamy smile on my face.

"Um, honey? You have class in two and a half minutes," Stella said, shaking my shoulder.

"Oh, right, right. Yeah…" I said distractedly as I walked off to class.

* * *

Sooooo? :D

Pardon if it seems short.

Happy sister101? You got a Kacy kiss. Maybe not the one you were hoping for, but that will come later. I totally promise. :D


	9. Reason 8: He Knows Me Too Well

Okay, here's chapter eight. Sorry it's been delayed, but after I finished finals, I didn't want to deal with anything that required me to think much and then I heard Kevin got married so my fangirl went nuts and then I got swamped with Christmas stuff.

My best friend bought me the Rolling Stone bag with their first cover on it and a JB t-shirt. I feel really cool.

Dedicated to Sweetgalsab because she is awesome, likes Doctor Who and her PMs kept me entertained while I went nuts in my school library.

By the way, I got an A in music, B's in science and politics and a C in history. The C isn't great, but it's better than I thought it would be.

My Christmas has kind of sucked, so please leave nice reviews in spite of this chapter being kinda rushed and not really touching on the eighth reason. It concentrates mainly on Stella's and Macy's friendship which I thought was called for because this seemed to be solely Kevin/Macy interactions so far.

I hope everyone else had a great Christmas.

* * *

At school later that day, Kevin had been kind of avoiding me. Stella brushed it off as him being shy after the whole kissing-me-on-the-lips-without-warning thing, which made sense, but it still hurt. I had one more class, then lunch, and I was a little concerned about what was going to happen. I mean, just because he kissed me didn't mean we were going out. I didn't know what to think about it at all, and I was pretty sure Kevin felt the same way.

I sat down at the lunch table and opened my lunchbox. Juice box, Oreos, an apple, a bag of chips, and a fantastic sandwich, courtesy of my dad. I unfolded my napkin and smoothed it down on the tabletop. I took the items out, one-by-one and set them on the napkin. I unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite. Pastrami on rye. Good choice dad. Then Kevin sat down next to me and my hand-eye coordination went out the door. The sandwich innards fell out of the bread and landed on my lap. Ew. Stella got mad, of course.

"I didn't design you a one-of-a-kind Stella Malone original just for you to dump some greasy deli meat on it!" she said as she hastily handed me a napkin before pulling me out of my chair. She dragged me to the restroom where she left me for a few seconds before returning to the restroom, plaid skirt in hand.

"Here," she said as I murmured a sheepish apology. I ducked into a stall, removed the pastrami-scented skirt and put on the clean one. I came out and Stella gave me one of her "talks".

"Mace, I know you like Kevin and all, but try to have a little more control around him, okay? I mean, I know you were going all fangirl on all three of them at the beginning of the year, but then you got better about it. And then you started liking Kevin and got all weird again. And now that the two of you are together-"

"Stells, Kevin and I aren't together. Not really. We're like you and Joe. We like each other and all, but we don't really know what's going on."

"No, Joe and I know what's going on between us. We're just in denial about it. And we'll keep being in denial about it until one of us grabs the other and plants a fat on them."

"Then why don't you do that now?" I asked.

"Because that's not my thing. It's more like Joe's thing. He needs to do it."

"Chicken," I muttered, searching my blazer pocket for my tube of lip balm. Stella handed me her lip gloss. Some fancy tube of expensive, sticky gloss. Sangria flavored. Not my favorite (that would be Dr. Pepper LipSmackers), but it would have to do. Besides, the wine-colored gloss looked good smeared on my lips. I shoved the wand back in the tube and handed it to her.

"Excuse me?" Stella said archly, snatching the gloss back, "I'm not the one who ran off after kissing the guy of her dreams."

"Kevin ran away from me, thank you," I replied crisply.

"I meant Jonathan Webb in eighth grade," Stella replied.

"You know that was a dare. Instigated by you of all people."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"Jonathan Webb? He moved to Dallas not long after I kissed him."

"I meant Kevin."

"You would?"

"Sweetie, you're the best friend a girl could have. You are loyal, funny, smart and an awesome dresser. You put up with me complaining about Joe, even if I interrupt you and Kevin's…romantic interludes in the process."

I let out a snort at 'romantic interludes'. That was about the furthest thing to describe it. Stella seemed to know this and corrected herself.

"Yeah, you and Kevin really aren't the 'romantic interlude' type. You're more like the…saccharine sweet type. It hurts my teeth to look at the two of you sometimes. You're all shy glances and soft smiles and you look away from each other and blush or you bump each other at the table and freak out or whatever. It's cute, but it's disgustingly sweet."

***

A little later that day, I was at my locker. Brittany Wright was soaking up the attention of Tyler Conner, the captain of the boys' basketball team. He's a good friend and I look up to him. That's all. I don't like him the way I like Kevin…but I hate Brittany getting Tyler's attention. Brittany's on a few teams with me and I hate how she steals the spotlight from me. I like being the star and I can't help but feel like I fade into the background when placed next to her. She's really pretty. Like a model. And she has this dark auburn hair that falls in perfect curls and she never does anything stupid like freak out when a guy sits next to her or kisses her in the middle of the hallway.

I stod there, stewing, watching them flirt.

"Hey, Mace."

I jumped as Kevin came up behind me.

"Oh, hey, Kevin," I said distractedly.

"You okay?"

"Oh, I'm…I'm fine," I said as I dug around in my bag for a book.

"You don't sound fine."

"So how do I sound?"

"You sound…jealous."

I averted my gaze from Brittany and Tyler.

"I'm not jealous."

"That sounds jealous. I'm just not sure what kind of jealous it is…"

I dared to sneak another glance at Brittany and Tyler. Big mistake.

"Are you jealous of…that?" Kevin asked, pointing towards them. There was a bit of a crease between his brows and the corners of his mouth had turned down suddenly.

"Are you jealous of me being jealous of that?"

He grumbled and crossed his arms. I suppressed a laugh. He was really cute when he was like this.

"It's not boy-girl jealousy Kev," I hastened to assure him, "It's…like…you know how sometimes there's a person you admire or something and someone you don't like hogs their attention? That's the jealousy I'm experiencing."

"Not boy-girl jealousy?" Kevin said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"No," I said, giving him a smile.

He picked me up and spun me around in the hallway. I let out a shriek and threw my arms around his shoulders, scared that I was going to fall.

He put me down on the ground and smiled at me again.

"You know, Kevin, it's a bit annoying that you know me so well," I said.

"It's a burden I have to share with Stella," he said with a sigh.

I laughed and hit his shoulder.

"You want to come to movie night at my house tonight? We always watch a few movies, that way everyone is happy."

"Okay…what time?"

"Um…six-ish? We usually manage to watch about three movies give or take."

"Okay. Works for me," I said with a smile.


	10. Reason 9: Movie Night

Haha, totally forgot I had to write this chapter and post it before I could post the final chapter. I deserve to be slapped. I had fun writing this particular chapter. I based it partly off of a real-life experience. Except the guy who was Kevin in this scenario was a guy friend who turned out to be a douche and got

Movie night at the Lucas house and Macy will be there…wonder what movies they will be watching…will it be all lovey-dovey cuddly movies…will it be scary movies that make them cling to each other in fear…will it be an action flick that Joe demands they watch because he likes the adrenaline rush?

You think I'd tell you in the AN? Read to find out, garsh!

Dedication: My mom, because her harping on me to clean the house made me write this in a mad-frenzy.

* * *

I raced home after school got out, trying to find the _perfect_ outfit to wear tonight while watching movies. I wanted something that was nice, but not dressy…but didn't look like I was trying to look good. I dismissed any and all sweats and dresses (sweats were just a no if one was trying to impress a guy and a dress would be trying too hard in this case, plus, Stella would kill me if I worse sweats in public and it wasn't for a game or the gym or something). The black skinny jeans I loved dearly were out because I had worn them the last time I hung out with Kevin outside of school (not that he'd notice, but I would feel better if I was wearing something somewhat different.)

I found some denim shorts that I really liked because they weren't hoochie shorts, but still covered anything that could be embarrassing if it were to be seen by a guy. I topped it with my white panda shirt from the WWF and a red hoodie. I really hoped that my outfit was going to be okay.

God. I like a guy and I go all girly, caring about my outfits and stuff. Kevin better appreciate it. That's all I had to say about it.

Kevin had called me while I was trying to get ready, asking me if I needed a ride. I quickly said yes and ran around my house for a few minutes, trying to find some shoes and my lucky socks. I pulled my hair half back and found some of my sparkly Burt's Bees in my bathroom drawer. I put on some eyeliner, realized I looked like a raccoon and scrubbed it off, opting for mascara instead.

Ugh. How did Stella stand it? Seriously.

Kevin knocked on the door a little while later, and I got to the door, falling against it as I tripped over the carpet runner in the foyer.

"You okay?" Kevin asked as I opened the door.

"Oh, I'm great," I said, tugging on a lock of hair that had fallen against my face, "Just, you know, klutzy moment there. Stupid rug always trips me."

"Well, you're okay now, right?"

"I'm peachy," I said, staring up at him.

_Peachy? Who says crap like that? Besides my dad, I mean. Damn it, Kevin. You make me say stupid stuff. _

"Good to hear," Kevin said smiling, "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag…" I said, running up to my room. "Out of curiousity, Kevin, what movies are we watching?"

"Um, Nick was thinking The Shawshank Redemption earlier, but I stopped paying attention after Joe demanded that we watch Dodgeball and Stella wanted Pride and Prejudice and they started arguing. But is there a movie you want to watch?"

"I kind of like Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Any John Hughes' movie, actually."

"I could deal with that," Kevin said, as he led me out of the house.

"So nothing scary then? Because I think I'd like to go get my teddy bear if we do."

"Nothing scary as far as I know, but if there is, you can just hold onto me if you need to."

I looked up at him. He stared straight ahead, blushing slightly.

"Thanks, Kevin. I'll be sure to remember that."

We got in the car and he drove to his house. When we got to the firehouse, we walked up the stairs and were greeted by the sounds of Joe and Stella yelling at each other about the other's movie choice and Nick was strumming loudly on his guitar.

"Hey, I'm here to be the tie breaker or something…" I said.

"We can watch maybe three movies," Nick said. "I think it should be some kind of chick-flick for the ladies," Stella and I rolled our eyes and Joe yelled, "Dude!" at him. Nick glared at Joe before continuing, "Right. I want to watch Shawshank again, but I know Kevin kind of wants 101 Dalmatians which I can deal with."

"You're going to give up Shawshank Redemption to watch a bunch of animated talking dogs outwit a crazy bitch?" Joe asked, stunned.

Nick shrugged, "They're cute puppies."

Everyone was staing at him.

"What?" Nick asked, "I have a heart."

"I like Ferris Bueller's Day Off," I spoke up.

"Ooh! Ooh! I second that, Mace!" Joe exclaimed.

"Right," Nick said, "So, Stella? What do you want?"

"Um…How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days?"

"Kate Hudson?" Joe asked slyly, "She's hot! Yes! I second that too!"

Stella glared at him before striding over to him and hitting him upside the head.

"So, 101 Dalmatians, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days. Any preference which goes first?" Nick asked.

"101 Dalmatians, please?" Kevin begged.

"Sure, Kevin," Nick agreed, going over to the DVD player and putting the disc in the tray. He sat in a chair while Stella and Joe were shoving each other; apparently, Stella's skirt was taking over Joe's half of the loveseat they were on. Kevin and I just looked at each other, smiled and rolled our eyes, sitting down on the couch. I glanced over at Stella, who was smirking at me. I blushed slightly and looked away, directing my attention back to the screen.

I paid attention most of the way through, but when it cut to the wedding scene, I was suddenly distracted by Kevin stretching next to me, then smoothly putting his arm around me.

It had been a while since I had seen this movie, and my mind went totally blank-not paying attention to the screen-as his arm locked around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him in all his freshly-showered glory. I sat there in his half-embrace as the movie played on, but I wasn't really aware of what was going on.

I was in shock when the movie ended. How'd all that time go by so fast?

Kevin got up to get some popcorn and when he returned, he was carrying a full tray loaded down with a bowl of popcorn, a few cans of root beer and a box of Buncha Crunch. He handed me one of the root beers and the box of candy and sat the bowl of popcorn in his lap as he settled back on the couch.

"Hope you don't mind sharing," he said to me with a grin.

Oh, no, Kevin. I totally don't mind reaching into your lap to get the delicious, salty, buttery bits of goodness. This won't be awkward at all.

"No, sharing is caring," I said softly.

"Good."

We started Ferris Bueller and he put his arm around me again and again, I could not pay attention. But about halfway through, I just decided to go with it. I leaned more into him, putting my arms around him. He looked down at me, flabbergasted; I just smiled and shrugged. He smiled back and gave my shoulders a light squeeze.

After Ferris Bueller ended, Stella was super happy to have us watch How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. While watching Matthew Maconahay and Kate Hudson drive each other nuts, Kevin whispered to me,

"They act like Stella and Joe."

I giggled and nodded in agreement. Once the movie ended, I yawned loudly.

"Need a ride back home?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, please," I said, grabbing my bag and slipping back into my shoes.

We got in the car and he drove me back to my house. He walked me to the front door and gave me a hug before I unlocked the door. Then he left.

* * *

Yes, I just did that. I also saw that I got eight reviews on my super-short songfic, so soon as I get…five reviews on this, I shall post the last chapter of it.

OMG, HAPPY NEW YEAR AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO READ THE LAST CHAPTER!!!


	11. Reason 10: He's Oblivious

Damn it. I caved. I caved. I caved. I'm just like Macy when Kevin turns on the charm (easily swayed). It was the rocking four reviews I got and the thumbs-up from my real-life bestie. She read it sometime before I edited it though, but she'd still like it. I felt like being nice and posting it though…I wanted it done before the end of the year! Lol. Now…onto the real author's note!

Last chapter. Can I just say, this was totally fun to write? This was the first long-term thing I ever wrote that I really enjoyed writing (besides this thing only the person I'm writing it with has seen.) I'm going to miss it, but I have something else in the works…well, you'll see soon enough. Enjoy this, the last chapter of Why I Hate Kevin Lucas. It's kind of short, but, I think y'all will be happy with how it ends…xD

Dedication: Every single one of you who put this story on alert, reviewed it, and kept with it 'til the end. Especially those of you who put up with all my ridiculous ANs and gave me suggestions when I wrote myself into a corner. You are all awesome people and I thank each and every one of you. I probably would have given up this story if you weren't all "OMG UPDATE BITCH!" (none of you did this, but you know what I mean.) I would routinely read the review pages to give myself an ego boost when I was lamenting my writing skills in history class or just feeling crappy about life in general. xD

* * *

I still wasn't sure where I stood with Kevin. I mean, after spending all Friday night with him, watching movies, I expected to have a clearer understanding of where we stood…but…UGH. Sure, Stella said he liked me, but he just left Friday without so much as a "sweet dreams" like I usually got from him when we said goodbye for the night. I mean, not even one of those quick little pecks like the one he gave me the other day in the hallway.

Boys were stupid.

I was so tired of dealing with this game we were playing. If I still had no idea where I stood with him by the end of the day…well, I hadn't gotten that far in my plan yet.

When Kevin came up behind me later that day, and said hi to me all cheerful-like, I just snapped. Slamming my locker shut, I turned on him,

"Kevin, what the hell is going on between us? I'd really like to know. Are we just friends or are we dating? Because if we're just friends, tell me now so I can go get Stella, cut school, buy some Ben and Jerry's and cry my heart out while watching bad chick-flicks. But if we're dating, also tell me now because I'd really like to make it official. Because I've had it with not knowing where I stand with you. I really like you and-"

Kevin cut me off by shoving me roughly against my locker.

"Kevin, what the hell are you doing?" I said angrily; when he pinned me against the lockers, the back of my head hit one of the combination dials. It hurt.

"Making it official," he said as his lips crashed onto mine. I made a strangled noise of surprise, but regained my senses somewhat, letting my arms travel up his chest and locking them around his neck and running my fingers through his hair. I was right. Running my fingers through his hair was amazing. As amazing as I always thought it would be.

He was really going to have to stop forcing kisses on me. It would probably give me a heart attack if he kept it up.

Okay, this was the first _real_ kiss he had forced on me like this, but I didn't really mind. Omigod, how pathetic is that to admit? That I liked a guy who was all forceful and crap? I was one of those pathetic, weak, feminine girls in those trashy romance novels my mom has that she doesn't know I like to read. One of those girls that goes all melty at the slightest touch of a man. All Kevin needed to do was rip his shirt open and he'd be like a curly-haired Fabio. Well, I needed one of those tight, boob-popping corsets and a big old hoopskirt, but then we'd be all set.

Man, my thoughts took a weird turn when kissing was brought into the picture.

My attention was brought back to Kevin's lips pressing against mine as he slid his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. My head was spinning, from the weird thoughts my brain kept coming out with and the amount of attention Kevin was paying to the inside of my mouth. With his tongue.

Yeah. That's right. Kevin and I were Frenching each other in the middle of the hallway at school. Where everyone could see. I was kind of embarrassed at how much I liked it.

I hoped my mom wouldn't hear about this.

Or, for that matter, my dad.

I pulled back a little, feeling like I was about to die from the lack of oxygen to my brain. Kevin went in for another kiss, letting out a low growl of frustration when I put my hand to his mouth.

"Ma-cy…" he whined. I laughed softly.

"Just hold on a minute Kev. I think I'm dying."

"I'll give you mouth-to-mouth," he said with puppy-dog eyes.

"As enjoyable as that sounds, mister, I think it would kill me dead."

I stared into his hazel eyes, trying to process what had just taken place.

"Has it been a minute yet?" Kevin asked hopefully.

I snorted. As sweet, innocent and naïve as Kevin might seem, he really was a teenage boy. A teenage boy who could kiss really well.

He leaned in to kiss me again and I complied, but I broke it off when a thought occurred to me.

"I have something to show you," I said suddenly, ignoring his groan of frustration. "Wait a second, Kevin. I promise it'll be worth it."

I flipped open the notebook with the list I had written weeks earlier. Back when I thought Kevin was the ultimate unattainable guy. Back when I thought I was just going to have to be content with being an eternal fangirl.

I scribbled out the word "hate" wherever it appeared on the list, replaced it with "love" and handed it to him.

He looked at it, staring at the words in an intense, unreadable way. He abruptly handed me back the list, pulled out a folded square of paper and asked me for my pen.

"Um…here…" I said, handing it to him, not sure where this was going.

He unfolded his paper and scribbled on it. He handed it to me with a smile and I read it.

A grin broke out on my face and I threw my arms around him, giving him a hard kiss as he stumbled backward.

***

Why I LOVE Macy Misa:

I LOVE that she forgives easily.

I LOVE that she's so sweet and innocent looking.

I LOVE the way she tries so hard and never gives up. She looks cute.

I LOVE that I can pick her scream out of the crowd at a concert-it makes it hard to concentrate.

I LOVE that she smells really, really good.

I LOVE the way she looks when she's sad. (It only makes me happy because I know that I can make her happy.)

I LOVE that I know I have to let her go when I hug her. (Because I can look forward to the next time I can hug her.)

I LOVE that she's easy to read.

I LOVE that she leans into me when we're watching movies. (Although that could be remedied if I didn't put my arm around her. But I can't help it. I need to remind myself she's there.)

I LOVE that she's so oblivious about my feelings. (okay, not really, but if it gives me an excuse to plant one on her, I think I can deal with obviousness)

* * *

Yes, I just did that. It was totally my plan from the beginning. I guess now I have to write it from Kevin's POV, huh?

If would let me use strikethrough, it would be clear that Kevin also had his hate list of Macy-ness that changed to a love list, but it won't let me do strikethrough, so we just have to deal. Lol.

Look for Why I Hate Macy Misa SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

New Year's resolutions anyone? I'm going to eat better (lmao), exercise (lmaoooo), and not procrastinate (LMAOOOOOOOOOO). Oh, and learn how to play my guitar.

Apologies if the whole kissing thing seemed way too OOC, but once I got started, I couldn't stop.


End file.
